


Inhalation.

by inkcavity



Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Choking, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinktober, Other, Pegging, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcavity/pseuds/inkcavity
Summary: Your throat aches as you pant and whimper, but it stings oh so good. You'll have her hand prints on you for days.Kinktober 2020, Day 1: Choking/Asphyxiation.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Reader
Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947937
Kudos: 44





	Inhalation.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so sick and busy, I haven't the time to write Astra Inclinate, but I will eventually. 
> 
> Welcome to my Kinktober! Have some Top!Tifa. And choking. Love you!

**"Just like that,"** she breathes, her hair draping over both of you like a thick curtain of black silk. Your watering eyes try to stay open, but another thrust of her hips against yours, and your eyes shut close with a snap. The low electrical buzz of the fridge behind you mixes with your cadence; the air here isn't as stagnant as it had been earlier in the evening. Thankfully, Seventh Heaven was closed now. 

After all, she wouldn't allow anyone else's eyes on you while you're like this. Nobody can see you like this, nobody is allowed to. Your broken symphony of please, your tousled hair, your kiss-swollen pink lips—no, they're only for  **her.** The toy currently ramming into you pulls another loud squelch out of your body, and from your lips, another moan. Tifa presses messy kisses onto your neck, tongue licking and teeth biting sensitive skin, blood swirling with saliva in pools. But you wouldn't have her any other way, the rough treatment electrifying your veins and numbing your senses down to focus solely on her.

You're close to your peak; a lilt of a smile paints Tifa's lips as her hips slow their eager pace, one hand rubbing your clit while you whine in your delirium. 

**"You look so pretty,"** she whispers softly into the air between you two. Electric, exhilarating, you bite back another moan as your head hits the fridge heavily. Her hips are careful in their wake, hips hugging yours snuggly as her hands trace riveting designs and wet constellations of your sweat onto your heated flesh. The pressure isn’t enough; the toy cocks up right into your sweet spot, but with the erratic scrambling of skin against skin paused, you’re imprisoned in her hold. She controls your tempo, she controls your rhythm - and you wouldn’t have it any other way.  **“But you’d look so much prettier,”** Tifa giggles, an impish sound that drowns your bumbling pleas,  **"With my hands around your neck."**

Breathlessly, you agree with her. Callused hands deftly curl over the expanse of your neck, fireworks popping behind your eyelids. You can barely hear your girlfriend commanding you to count to five with the sudden rush of blood pounding loudly in your ears. Trembling, your vision glazes over as Tifa's pace picks up once more; it's erratic, almost deprived in the way she bucks her hips into yours. Your hands grip her wrist like a vice and you sing – that is you, right? Your voice is so distant and disconnected, your brain short-circuits at the debauched melody you two create – while saliva dribbles past your open mouth. 

Vaguely, you're aware of how hard you're clenching the toy inside you; the ache and searing heat in your lower abdomen are close to snapping with every buck of her hips. And, oh—Tifa smiles at your form, pleased with the frazzled mess she's made of you. With a devilish smile and a lick of her lips, she squeezes your pulsing skin just a little tighter and—

Oh.

**Oh.**

Like a tidal wave, your climax washes over you, and you're once again clinging onto Tifa as you fall. Like molasses, molten honey, the current waves of your climax leave you clumsily limping against Tifa as your body quivers with full-body tremors. Her hands, not quite dainty, but sturdy, leave the embrace they have on your neck to cradle you safely against her. 

Inhale.

Exhale. 

Tears flow from the corners of your eyes. Your throat aches as you pant and whimper, but it stings oh so good. You'll have her hand prints on you for days.

Inhale.

Exhale.

**"Next time,"** Tifa says softly, combing the hair from your face,  **"I'll ruin you."**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated! Scream at me on twitter @vergilsimp.


End file.
